smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's Wedding (Hero Stories)/Part 2
Later, Clumsy had arrived at Pussywillow Hollow, using a lilypad to transport himself and the invitations across the mucky water. "YOOHOO! PUSSYWILLOW PIXIES!" he shouted, but there was no response. "YOOHOO! PUSSYWILLOW PIXES! YOOHOO!" Nearby the Pixies could hear Clumsy's voice. "Shh! Listen!" Bramble said. "Why, that sounds like Clumsy Smurf!" Pansy said, curious as to why he came. Soon Clumsy slipped off the lilypad and into the water. "Yes! I believe it is!" Elderberry said. "Hi, Pixies! Gosh, water sure is wet!" Clumsy said before he tripped, sending the invitations everywhere. "What are you doing here, Clumsy?" Pansy asked. "Uh... Hero and Wonder are getting married!" Clumsy said, handing an invitation to each pixie. They all shrieked with joy. "I just love weddings! There such a good excuse to get dressed up!" Lilac said. "Oh, Lilac, I have to tell you that you're going to be one of Wonder's bridesmaids!" Clumsy said. "Oh my!" Lilac said in delight. "Everyone's invited! Uh... but they won't know their invited unless I get these delivered!" Clumsy said. "We can help you there, Clumsy... Pixies!" Elderberry said, and soon Clumsy and the Pixies were flying over the forest. "Gosh! Air mail! Oh there's going to be a wedding!" Clumsy said starting to sing, and soon the pixies joined in, but what they didn't know was that one of the invitations had dropped out and started falling towards a human village. Meanwhile, down in the human village, the evil witch Hogatha was busy looking around for ingredients for a new formula to make her beautiful until she seen her good friend Chlorhydris leaving her horse-pulled carriage. "Here we are, my lady!" her driver Reeves called. "Thank you, Reeves!" Chlorhydris answered coldly, as she got off and saw her friend Hogatha close by. "Hogatha!" she called coldly. "Chlorhydris!" Hogatha answered back. "Still trying to rid the world of love?" "Why, yes I am! I won't stop until...," Chlorhydris said, before she noticed the small envelope drop close by. "What's this?" Chlorhydris said, as she picked up the envelope. "What is it?" Hogatha asked. "It's an invitation for a wedding! I hate weddings, people exchanging vows to always love each other! I HATE LOVE!" Chlorhydris snapped, until she noticed who the wedding was for. "It's for that Hero Smurf! This could be our chance to ruin his life! Let's team up and ruin the day!" she said. "Agreed! I hate that Smurf!" Hogatha said, and soon they both got on board Chlorydris' carriage and headed for the observatory to come up with a plan. ... On their journey to deliver all the wedding invitations, Clumsy and the Pussywillow Pixies arrived at Mother Nature's cottage, she was busy tending to her plants when she heard Clumsy call for her. "Mother Nature! Mother Nature!" Clumsy called. Mother Nature greeted them with a smile, "Hello, my little friends, what can I do for you this fine day?" Clumsy brought out her invitation from the large sack, "We've got something for you," he said. "Oh, what is it?" Mother Nature asked sounding curious, taking the invitation. "Hero and Wonder are getting married, Mother Nature," Clumsy answered cheerily. "They wanted to invite you and Father Time to the wedding." "Ooh, how lovely," Mother Nature said with a smile. "I'm so happy that two of my children of the forest have decided to become one. I'll be sure to give them my blessings on the day." "I'm sure they'll be glad to smurf you on the day," Clumsy said. "Sadly I can't smurf for too long as I've got many other invitations to smurf." "Well, I won't keep you waiting, Clumsy," Mother Nature replied, as she watched Clumsy and the Pussywillow Pixies take off and head off in the direction of Father Time's workshop. ... Back in the Smurf village, the preparations for the wedding were close to completion. Smurfette was busy sitting on a bench outside her home, watching the other Smurfs work hard to finish the preparations. "It's not fair!" she said sadly. "I wanted to marry Hero! There's no other Smurf like him... well, I guess I have to marry another Smurf... like Greedy!" she said, as she started to imagine what her life would be like if she married Greedy. She began to imagine herself in a wedding gown, with Greedy as her groom, running slowly towards her, ready to embrace. "Oh, Greedy" she called. "Oh, Smurfette," Greedy called as he ran towards her. "At last! At last!" Smurfette said, as she held her arms out ready to embrace him. "At last! At last... lunch!" Greedy said, as he ran past her and headed straight for the buffet table and started eating everything. "Say, honey, have you saved any of the rice they threw at the wedding? It sure would taste smurfy in this stew!" Greedy said. "GREEDY SMURF! This is our honeymoon!" Smurfette shouted. "Aw, don't get mad, Smurfette! It's bad for your digestion." Greedy said, before eating the stew. "At least stop eating long enough to give your new bride a kiss!" Smurfette said angrily. "Why, certainly, Smurfette!" Greedy said, before putting a massive submarine sandwich in his mouth. "Kiss me, my little dumpling!" "AW, YUCK!" Smurfette said, before she came back to reality. "I'm afraid life with Greedy will be too fattening!" she said, sounding glum. Meanwhile, Hero and Wonder were with each other at the village well. "Oh. Wonder! It's smurfy that we have some time alone!" Hero said. "Indeed!" Wonder said, before Jagger approached. "Senor Hero! Senora Wonder!" he called. "What is it, Jagger?" Wonder asked. "Would you two smurf with me to my dance hall? There's something I wish to teach you!" he said. "Of course!" Hero said, as he took Wonder's hand and followed Jagger to his dance hall. When they were inside, Jagger explained why he had asked them to follow him. "For your first dance at the wedding, I have smurfed up with a new dance routine. I call it the Waltz!" he said. "The Waltz?" Hero said, sounding confused. "How is it smurfed?" "I'll teach you!" Jagger said. "But first of all, there are three rules. First rule is that Hero, you will be starting on your left foot, and Wonder, you will be starting on your right foot. Second rule is that you will only be dancing in six directions: forward, backward, right, left, turn right, then turn left, and finally the third rule is that Hero, you lead and Wonder, you follow!" Jagger said. "Doesn't seem like much of a dance if we are only smurfing in six directions!" Wonder said. "It may seem like that! But once you start, you will love it! Now, Hero, you have to smurf a steady frame in order to lead Wonder, and Wonder, you must just allow your body the freedom of being controlled!" Jagger said. "Okay, let's smurf the basics, but first, Hero, place your right hand on Wonder's waist and extend your left arm out and bend your elbow!" Jagger said. "This smurf is nervous about this!" Hero said. "Don't be! Once you start you won't want to stop!" Jagger said, encouraging him. So Hero placed his right hand on Wonder's waist and extended his left arm out and bent his elbow. "Now, Wonder, smurf hold of Hero's hand and place your left hand just slightly below his right shoulder!" Jagger said, so Wonder clasped her right hand with Hero's and placed her left arm slightly below his right shoulder, and now they were in the right pose and ready to begin. "Okay, let's begin!" Jagger said. "Hero! You will be starting on your left foot! You smurf forward with the left foot starting with the heel! Then side step to the right and close, then you will smurf backwards with your right foot, releasing the toe on your left foot, then side step to the left and close again! Now Wonder, you will smurf the same, but in reverse, you start by smurfing backwards with your right foot, then side step to the left and close, then step forward with your left foot and then side step to the right and close! Are you ready to try it?" Hero and Wonder looked at each other. "We're ready!" Hero said, sounding determined. "Good! Now let's begin!" Jagger said, before Hero and Wonder proceeded to practice the Waltz. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Hero's Wedding chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles